User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Big Gore Adventure Part 4!
Right now, they are all camping... Fourth Wall Break: Like you irl when i DID this blog episodes, well they take a break btw, and eats* Flippy: Hm, my food is very good! Petunia: So is mine! Toothy: Ditto! :3 Giggles: *Eats cookie* Sigh, too bad our other friends isn't still alive anymore <:( And they lost their food as well, isn't it awful? Cuddles: Yeah, like... Lost their food in last day... Sigh :(... Flippy: Oh... Ya sure we is gonna survive btw? Cuddles: Who knows? *Shrugs* Idk btw, and some day... We ALL will in that day die... *Cuddles eats a carrot* *Since it is dark this part... They rest, then next day, they continue* Flippy: YAWN! Shall we continue? Cuddles: Yes, let's continue! Continue guys! *They march forward* *They are at a river, which looks hard to cross* Petunia: OH NO! Water! This is dirty water! I wanna be clean! Oh if only Handy was alive, he could swim since he is a beaver! <:(... Toothy: Hey! :O I am a beaver too! Shall i help you, ma'am? ;) Petunia: *Blushes* Why not? Heh heh gee why not... :) *She stands on Toothy as he swims to the other side... However, it isn't having good part btw to other side, in other side they is there but...* Petunia: Thank you so much Toothy! :) *She kiss him in the cheek* Toothy: Aw... Gee aw heheh! *He blush and turns back but his tail slam Petunia into the river, OF COURSE mistake* PETUNIA! D:... Everybody: NOOO! Toothy: Very awful! VERY AWFUL! Everybody is dead today! Everybody, yeah everybody this time... Everybody of us must save her! *Toothy and others try to save her but... Flippy throws a rope around Petunia's throat and Toothy tries to take her out of the river but... Her head gets ripped off and her dead body floats away, as it hits rocks and falls down a waterfall* Toothy: (O_O).... (XOX) OH! OMG! PETUNIA! PETUNIA IS DEAD! (XoX) AAAAH! :( *Looks at her dead head* Giggles: Toothy? Toothy: *Cries* She was a good friend, and was also a good skunk but... Most likely... a good friend :( *Kiss the lips of her dead head then throws it in river too as he salutes... DED* Cuddles: Aw... :( Toothy: Wait, how are you gonna go to the other side where i am? Cuddles: Do same trick as before? Toothy: Oh right! *He gets into the water, being used as a short bridge for them to walk on, is smart isn't it? Is a bridge lol short* *Later, they all find the mountain* Giggles: We did it :D... Guys, we did it! Everybody: YAY! :D Woo Hoo!... Toothy: :D... :( Hm... Cuddles: Toothy? Toothy: Sigh... I was having the best day of my live until... Worst part happen! ;( Cuddles: Aw, buddy! *Puts his hand on Toothy's shoulder* Giggles: *Hugs both of them* I am so sorry for your loss Toothy, she was my best friend, i know that feeling! ;( Cuddles: Well, isn't Flippy gonna join the group hug? ;(... :O Flippy? *He isn't with the trio anymore...* Toothy: :O Where did he go? :/... *They try to find him* Cuddles: FLIPPY! Giggles: Oh, Flippy! Toothy: Flippy, Flippy, Flippy! Lippy-Lippy-Flippy! Where are you? Ugh! this is hopeless, you know what now? Well yeah... Know we never gonna survive... *Flippy appears* Giggles: There ya are :D... :/ Flippy? Flippy: *Looks angry* I am sorry guys but.... The treasure... WILL BE MINE! >:D And to always make sure ya wont betray me... I have to kill you! AHAHAHAHA! >:D *He runs at them* Toothy: ;( AH! :O *Runs away... Tho distracts Flippy, he distracts by slide under Flippy to run forward the mountain again* Flippy: >:O Huh? *Looks under and sees as they escape* Toothy: Come on guys, let's go! *They run* Flippy: GRR! >:( *He runs after them, picks out his knife... And later got them surrounded in a dead end* >:D Eheheheheh! Now... Where was we? Oh right... *Is about to stab them* YEAAARGH! >:O *But... When he try to use the knife as his "Friends" shakes of fear, the knife seems stuck for some reason* Huh? >:/?... *He puts his hand back and scratch something that feels like... Hair?* HUH!? :O... *Scratches more* Uh Oh! :O.... *Sees the problem... A GRIZZLY BEAR! Flippy stabbed it on the bear by mistake* Uh-Oh!... ^^ Hi there! *Yeah he takes knife from bear* I am so sorry, pls don't hurt me, i am a bear, like you! Grizzly Bear: >:( Grrr... Flippy: Let me fix it... Grizzly Bear: >:/? *Flippy tries to make the bear happy, by putting a patch on the bear but yeah by that he try to be nice* Flippy: *Thumbs up* Better now? :D... :O... <:(... Bear: GRRR! >:( *Roars as it chases Flippy first in a circle as the trio watches in fear, then Flippy runs away as he and the bear... Falls off the cliff* Flippy: WAAAAAH! *He crash lands but... First injured, he is alive yet* Oh? I AM ALIVE! :D... *But The Grizzly Bear landed on him, making him crushed to death* Bear: Grrr... *It eats Flippy's remains but... Then a giant boulder is falling* Huh? :O... *The boulder SMASH the bear to death as well* Toothy: :P... That was some serious crap there XD... :( Too very awful tho, at Flippy's death, but ah idk, guys... Ah heh guys he tried to kill us i mean... Then if he tried we would die... Giggles: True, but this was awful! Toothy: yeah and HOW well... Will we now get to the top of the mountain eh? This is dead end of mountain! Ya thought we could get treasure? Then ya faked it? Cuddles: No! Look! *Points at a shortcut, which leads to the top, few problems is still in way but they is ready* Toothy: Oh... Then let's do this! *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts